A new addition to the Kenyon Family
by Mars1fangirl
Summary: Okay. Well Natsuko has been feeling since for the whole moth. She has been craving some salty foods. So she goes to the doctor she is 48 and pregnent with Terryman baby.New things are going on now. So new adventures start up again.
1. Good news

As Natsuko sits on the swing. She just looked out at the green grass growing in the fields. She swings back on forth on the porch. Terryman comes up to the porch from to escape the burning sun. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He saw Natsuko smiling at his beautiful wife. But as he stepped onto the porch, she looked like she was in her own little world. He called her name but she didn't answer he sat beside her. He laid his hand on her leg. He was getting scared now. She was in her world she kept hearing what the doctor had said.

"Miss Kenyon wonderful new you're pregnant" The doctor said cheerfully. Natusko smiled back thinking in her mind. I am too old to raise another child.

Natusko snapped out of it. She turned to Terryman slapping him on the shoulder. Snatched up Terry just stared at her. Not knowing what he had done to her.

"Ya Terry were too old to use a condom," She shouted. Terry was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Natsuko what the hell have I done"

"I can't do this by myself again" Tears formed in her eyes. Terry got up wiping her tears.

"Please tell me what is going on" He kissed her cheeks.

"Were pregnant' her words echoed in his head. Then a smiled creped over her face. She just realized what she had said. Terry looked at her with passion in his eyes. He pulled as close as she could to him giving her a long and hard kiss. He pulled back wrapping his arms around her waist. He was excited he picked her up spinning around. Natusko wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped as she kissed him.

"Are you sure"

"Yes I have and appointment to in a few days to have sure everything is going right" She laid her hand on his cheeks.

"Natsuko this is wonderful" He put her down because where she had slapped him hurt. Natusko slapped the same spot. Making him moan in pain.

"No condom" She stormed into the house. He followed her in the house kissing her on the back of her neck as she got an ice pack for his arm.

"Were going to do this together promise," He whispered in her ear.

(They are excited but terry has to go for a few days at the Hercules factory, Natsuko tell him no to say a word until they get to tell junior, but grand is at the Hercules factory so he goes ahead and tells him)


	2. Have to tell someone

After coming from the doctor Natusko knew, Terry would be in the house. The sun heat hit summer hard this year. She opens the door to catch a whiff of a roast dinner. She walked in seeing Terryman at the stove working on the gray. She shut the door behind him because he was singing, "She thinks my tractors sexy". Natusko walked behind him as he sang the last part. He turned around and shouted as he caught sigh of her.

"Girl" He held his chest. Natsuko busted out laughing. He kissed her on the lips.

"So you think my tractors sexy," She giggled. Terry took her hand in his. Laying his other on her waist as a slow song came on. He started to dance with her Natusko wrapped her arms around his neck. He just gazed into her eyes. "How the appointment go"

"Well found out why I have been so since this month because I have a baby in me" She laid her head on his chest. "The baby is health but we can't know the sex until three more months" He kissed her on the lips.

"Well then we can make a bet"

"I all ears" She pulled back opening the fridge. Terry turned the stove off.

"Well I believe it's a boy" Terry open the stove the sweet smell of the roast it her nostrils. He put the pan on the stove. She pulled out a soda Terry took the soda out of her hand giving her a water bottle. Natsuko shoved the water in his hands taking the soda shutting the door.

"It will be a girl with my attitude" She gave a smirk.

"That's all we need" Natsuko popped him on the butt. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't tease unless you going to finish" She watch him grab two plates and sit them on the table. Natusko walked up behind him laying her hand on his butt. Terry gave a smirk.

"Maybe I won't to"

"You said that this was my fault" She took the plates from him walking to the kitchen table.

"Well since we already pregnant it won't hurt before I can't give you any more pleasure" She put the plates in there places. Terry lifted her chin to look at him.

"The only pleasure I need is to look in your eyes" She kissed him. They sat down and ate dinner together. Terry knew he had to make sure he had some extra money for incase this business has a bad year. Natsuko looked up at him. He had his thinking look on him.

"We already have money stored away for a vacation cant we use that" Natsuko suggested as she was on her third helping of potatoes. Terry knew he shouldn't say anything about he eating habits but three helping is enough.

"Well yes we can and-"

"You say one word about me eating you will be sleeping in the barn young man" She glared at him. He let go of the potatoes in the bowl pushing it back to her.

Once they were finished with dinner Natsuko washed dishes as Terry went outside to feed the horses it was about seven thirty Junior match was about to start. Natusko turned on the TV sitting on the couch. The announcers were introducing the wrestlers. Terryman walked in the back door with ruffs behind him an old hound brown hound dog. He headed into the living room and flopped down beside Natusko. Terry walked in the living room seeing the match hadn't stated yet. He sat beside her. She turned side ways laying her legs over his lap. He rubbed her soft legs.

"We need to call him" Natsuko looked at him.

"Ya I know" He sighs smiling.

"He always did want another sibling"

"Ya but his age" Terry kissed her kneecap. "You goin to be alright by yourself tomorrow"

"I'll be fine" She curled up on his arm. "You tell no one about the baby"

"Why not that is something the others guy will be impressed"

"We tell our son first he has the right"

"Your right" He mumbled. Natusko kissed his arm softly.

About two Natsuko felt the mattress on her side move down. She opens her eyes as Terry kissed her on the forehead. She kissed him on the lips. He moved down and kissed her stomach softly. He kissed her one more time until he turned on her side pulling the covers over her head. H smiled then headed out for a twenty-four hour away from home day. He went outside as the spaceship approached him stepped into the light. The beamed him up when he stepped out Buffalo man smiled at his friend. Both shook hands.

"How are you my friend" Buffalo sat down on a bench. Terry sat beside him.

"Good" Buffalo saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"You are not telling me something" He titled his head. Terry shook his head.

"How are you and jenny?"

"We are doing well"

"What about the girls"

"Jennifer just graduated from her college class of Art and Jena is still in college for being a nurse"

"That's wonderful well have to come out and have a day with you guys"

"That be nice"

"You were lucky"

"How is that?"

"You had twin girls so you didn't have to train them," He laughed.

"Yes but doesn't mean that they didn't try some of my wrestling moves on there friends"

"Oh I forgot Jennifer did break that boys arm that time"

"Yes but he knows better than to walk up and grab any girls ass anymore" Both busted out laughing. "You are still hiding something from me"

"I want to tell you but I have orders from my wife" Buffalo nodded his head.

"We then I don't wish to have your funeral early"

"Thank you my friend," The ship was announcing the were landing on Muscle planet. As they got off, he saw his son with Kid goofing off.

"Give me a second" Terry knew he deserved to know the truth. Terry walked up to Junior as he slammed his fist into Kids head. For making a comment about Trixie. Terryman stepped behind his son. Kid slithered away as Junior looked over his shoulder. He snatched around face to face with his old men.

"Howdy Pappy" He smiled.

"Come with me" He patted his shoulder then walked over to the side of the school. Terry shrugged his shoulders at his friends. Who were wondering what was up. Junior followed his pa. Terryman looked like he had something on his mind.

"Pappy something wrong"

"No but we need to talk" Terryman rubbed the back of his head. "You said you always wanted to little brother or sister remember"

"Ya are you and momma going to adopt," He said with a cheerful smile.

"Not quiet boy, your mama is pregnant" junior jaw fell.

"Wait if you're pregnant that means you and mama is still having…"

"Were not that old and yes we have sex" junior eyes got huge. He hit his head against the wall a few times getting the image out of his head. Terryman grabbed the back of his collar to make him stop.

"So your upset" He crossed his arms.

"No happy pa just didn't need that image" Both men laughed. "How is mama doing" He got concern.

"She alright I got a beaten when she find out" Junior busted out laughing. "We wanted to tell you ourselves before everybody got the news"

"You know daddy you going to be a legend for having a new baby at your age" Terry gripped his hand around the back of his neck. Junior laughed as Terry gripped his hand.

"Just go and call your mama"

"I'll call her tonight" Terryman released his grip. "Hey pappy thanks for telling me first" He turned and ran back to his friends with excitement. Terryman walked back over to Buffalo who was waiting for him.

"Well" Buffalo glared at him. By that time broken and Robin Mask had came up to them.

"Well I guess you fellows are going to find out sooner or later"

"Vant is it Terry" Broken was now curious.

"Me and Natusko are going to have another kid" They guys busted out laughing thinking it was a joke. Terry glared at them.

"You're not joking" Buffalo looked at him. The people eyes got big. Buffalo slapped him on the back. "That a boy" He busted out laughing.

"Congratulation Terry" Robin patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I am happy for you" Broken smiled.

"So that why you didn't tell me you want grand to know first" Buffalo realized that.

"Well he's our fist child so he had the right" He shrugged his shoulders. They went on into the school talking about when he thought it had occurred. Junior told his friends at first, as the legends didn't believe them. When they realized it was true they hit the ceiling. Making rude comments ended up Junior beating the crap out of each one of them. By that afternoon the whole league new what was going on.

(Next Chapter Natusko is blowing steam that Terry told all his friends without her permission)


	3. Now there two new babies

Natusko woke up from a phone call. It was late Terryman should be home in a few hours before the sun rose. She grabbed the phone and yawned.

"Hello" She whispered.

"Mrs. Kenyon would you grace us with a interview" A reporter on the other end

"Excuse me"

"About the news of you being pregnant" Natsuko eyes snapped open. Terryman hit her mind.

"I'm sorry but it's late"

"Yes we know now will we get an interview before the child is born"

She hung up the phone. She unplugs the phone line she threw back the covers getting up to wait for Terry. She had fallen asleep on the couch as Terry walked in the house. He heard a soft moan he looked in the living room. Seeing Natsuko asleep he walked into the living room clicking on a lamp. He leans over calling her name until she woke up. She glared at him.

"Please don't tell me where having twins" he smiled as she hit him with the pillow.

"You told"

"The deal was Junior knew than I could tell"

"No, Terry please don't tell me the league knows," He shrugged his shoulders. "Reporters are already calling asking for interviews" Terry didn't seem too worried.

"Listen well give them a few interviews it will be over"

"Terry think of all the ways they can turn this into something big" Terry sat on the side of the couch.

"Well deal with that don't worry about it now" He kissed her. "Well call our friends telling them to call us on the cell phone" He threw suggestion that would work. He convinced her to come back up stairs with him. He had to stay on his side of the bed the whole night. The next morning Natsuko got up heading down to make a good breakfast. She turns on the TV that you could see from the kitchen into the living room. There was different stories about the heat ness of this summer, another victory for the Muscle league, car accident then as Terryman stretched grabbing a cup of coffee.

"New head line my friends when you think its time to stop having children," The reporter announced. Natsuko was right behind Terry to go in the living room. "Well we have lean the Kenyon family in Texas are going to have a new addition to the family" Natsuko closed her eyes. Hoping it was a dream. "Well let's hope this child is not going to have the same attitude as his oldest son has," She giggled. "Well that's all for now" Terry turned off the TV. He turned around seeing Natsuko was cooking some eggs. He went to say something but she held up her hand. He just went out to feed the horses and cows. Natsuko was crying silently. She didn't want this to go out in public she was forty-eight years old. There were risks at the early stage of miscarriage. She wanted to keep this quiet so if something does happen then they would know not the world. She finished dup cooking a good warm meal as Terry came in.

"City girl" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I would never mean to hurt you"

"I know but you shouldn't have open your mouth"

"But I am so proud" He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You should be country boy but I don't want this press where ever I go"

"That's why I have token off for the months"

"Terry you still have students to train up there"

"Yes but I told you I wouldn't let you do this alone"

"I really need you at five months, and also the doctor's appointments"

"Deal I'll get everything worked out" He looked at the eggs, toast, grits, bacon, harsh browns. His stomach gurgled. Natsuko took his hand leading him to the table to fill himself up. She was working outside the sun beat down. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Someone walked up behind her as she fixed the whole in the chicken fence. There shadow landed on her. She turned around looking up. A young man looked down at her just like Terryman. She got up hugging him as he smiled. Junior gladly gave her a hug. Been to long since he had seen her after him and Trixie got married. He hugged her back.

"Howdy mama"

"What are you doin home"

"Pa told me so I wanted to come see you, mama it's to hot out here" She followed him back to the house. Trixie was waiting for her on the porch. Both hugged each other.

"Hi baby"

"Mom I'm so happy for you" Trixie was excited.

"Hey let me go get pa we need to talk to you guys" Natsuko looked at her. She smiled pulling into the house.

"Mama you want some water"

"I'm fine baby" She went sat in the living room feel the cool air conditioner. She sat beside her. Terryman came in with Junior. He sat down in the chair.

'Alright boy what's going on" He smiled. Junior and Trixie smiled at each other.

"Pa where having a baby" Terry eyes grew huge. He got up hugging his boy. Natsuko and Trixie hugged each other. Natsuko whispered something in her ear. Trixie gave an evil grin.

"What are you two whispering about," Both smiled.

"Nothing" They both said.

(Next ch Terry and Trixie tell the parents what the plan is for their future to help each other)


	4. The plan

"See pa I was actually hoping to talk you at the Hercules factory but when you told me about the news I forgot" Junior laughed. Terry man nodded his head.

"I understand so both our girls are having babies"

"Yelp"

"Trixie when is the baby dew"

"Late April" Terryman gave a big smile. Because there baby was dew in early April. It was funny to them all.

"Well that's going to be a little hard you guys live in New Jersey and we live in Texas"

"Actually" Junior sat beside Trixie. "Theirs more"

"Were listening"

"You know the Parfers are moving and selling there land"

"Yes but someone already bought them" Terry was disappointed. "I was hoping to extend the business a little bit more"

"Well you can" Trixie smiled.

"How the owners won't let me put cattle on their land or hay"

"I f you ask nicely I might say yes"

"Well… you?"

"Yelp"

"So you're moving here"

"Ya see we had already plan to move out here after the wedding but Trixie got a good case in court"

"Grand knew I could win and gave me the chance to do one more court case before I put it a side"

"You're giving up law" Natsuko was not happy.

"Well for now yes but mom still keeping me on the pay check she wants me to find information up on some clients. Then Terry decided he could go in business with Terryman if that was okay" Terryman stood up looking out the window. Junior got up kind of a worried.

"I would be proud to have you as a business partner" Both shook hands.

"Well when are you moving here"

"Another reason why were here today" Junior laid his hand on the back of his head.

"Boy do you not want us in your life"

"No, mama it…."She held up her hand.

"I'm just messing with you" He walked over hugging her. "So you two are moving into day"

"Yes the movers should be there in about an hour" They went over to help them unpack. Trixie and Natsuko got to talking about babies names as they unpack the clothes putting them into the drawers up stairs. Both threw into suggestions about names. They could hear the boys talking about business.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Trixie asked with concern.

"I think it will be once they get things worked both are going to have different ideas so they going to get cranky" Both giggled. They had the bedroom and two guest rooms fixed up by the time it got dark. When they came back down stairs the boys had just finished the kitchen unpacking. The both looked a little tired.

"We have the bedroom done" Junior raised eyebrow at her. Trixie popped him on the arm.

"Cant help it" He kissed her cheek.

"Listen why you two don't come over to our house for some food"

"I think well live pa," He said as he walked past the unplug and with no food. Trixie cross her arms waiting as he saw the fridge. "Hmm"

"That's a yes"

(Next Ch. Six months has passed going smoothly until the Dmp decided to make there selves known)


	5. something not right

Natsuko stomach had growth in the last six months. She was out with Jenny looking for baby clothes they had found out it was a little girl. Jenny was shopping with her. The boys were back on the farm wrestling with Junior and his friends. Jenny saw a cute t-shirt bring it over to her.

"Here" She put it in from of her. The shirt had pink letter son it saying, "Mama still got it" Natsuko busted out laughing. Jenny was going to get that for her. Natsuko found a cute baby shirt that said Daddy' little country girl. She put that in the shopping cart.

"I think we should stop or Terry going to flip out"

"He the one who got you knocked up" Jenny looked one more time before they left the store. Natusko had five bags of things and Jenny three bags. Jenny had decided she would drive. It was an hour back home. Natsuko felt uneasy. Jenny saw her squirm.

"Need to go pee" Jenny smirked.

"No just got a weird feeling"

"Woman don't you go in labor on me" She looked at her.

"No calm down I mean like someone was watching us"

"Just nervous" She said as they drove in to the entrance of the farm. They saw Buffalo fling a brunet person out of the ring. Landing on his butt sliding to a stop he got up rubbing it. Jenny she shook her head as she put the truck into park. She opens the doors.

"Hey pa mama home" Junior shouted. He had missed Trixie she had gone home for two weeks. He had missed her so bad. Terry and buffalo climbed out and headed toward them then saw the bags.

"Well they hit are wallets" Buffalo nudged Terry arm. He laughed. Terry walked up kissing Natsuko. 'So how much did you put me back" Jenny turned her head way from him as he bent down to kiss her. Buffalo grabbed the back of her shirt. She lifted her head he kissed her on the lips.

"Not much thank you and you guys didn't seem interested when we were talking about going to get clothes for the baby so it's your faults" She grabbed Natsuko arm. Natsuko shrugged her shoulders heading inside. Junior kissed his mom on the cheek. Then his aunt on the cheek.

"So do you miss Trixie Yet?"

"Actually I do Aunt Jenny"

"Hmm I miss those old days" Buffalo and Terry walked in the house.

"Well I'm never away from you"

"If get a divorce your are" Buffalo shut his mouth saying nothing else. Natsuko pulled her into the kitchen. Junior kissed his mom cheek.

"Okay I'm gone"

"Aw stay"

"I wish I mama but I'll miss my plane" He kissed his aunt.

"Bring her home without punching her dad" Junior looked at him like get real. Terry hugged him and shook Buffalo hand then headed off.

"Jenny we have to go as well" Natsuko and Jenny hugged each other giving them a pout face.

"This is the reason we wouldn't let them see each other because we would have to baby sit on of them" Buffalo smiled. He held out his hand. Natsuko didn't let go. Jenny was starting to get teary eyes.

"Suko let me stay"

"Bronko" Natsuko pouted. He shook his head.

"Doctor said for the next few months no moving or going into town be glad I'll let you go today"

"Excuse me"

"In a loving way but no Jenny has to go home" Jenny hugged her for a long time. Then glared at Buffalo. Buffalo kissed Natsuko hand.

"We want to know if we can do anything"

"Don't worry I'm safe" She hugged terry kissed her forehead.

"I love both of you"

"I'll call you when we get home" Jenny hugged each other one more time.

"No she want" Buffalo pulled her away from her. Terry made sure Natsuko didn't go running after her. Both of them cried. Terry waved bye at them as they drove off. He led her back inside.

"I want Jenny"

"Come on we having a little girl I don't want two of them" He kissed her cheek.

"Mean" Terry open one of the bags. Bottles, diapers, baby cream, baby power. Then another one bag had the baby clothes. He read the cute saying.

"Guess what Jenny got me"

"Hmm" She held up the shirt. "Mama still got it, you must wear that when we bring her home" Natsuko took the bags up stairs. Terry turned off all the lights down stairs. She walked into the nursery it was white with pink bunnies. She put the three bags down on the floor that was for the baby. She walked into the hallway tossing a bag at him. He caught it looking at her. She winked at him going into the bedroom. He followed her then sat on the bed opening the bag. He opens the bag. Pulling out some clothes. He looked at her.

"You think I'm going to stay this way" Bronko pulled out another little outfit.

"I really turn on" Natsuko pulled off her shirt and threw on a new one she had bought.

"Well I think this is going to be our last baby"

"You sure darling" Natsuko threw back the covers. She crawled under the covers.

"Ya" He got up changing his clothes into boxers. He walked over to the other side crawling in beside her. She curled up in his arms. The baby had started to kick her stomach. Terry laid his hand on her stomach. The baby could always find his hand and kick it playfully. He smiled. She kissed his cheek. She felt uneasy again she woke up. It was pitch dark in the bedroom Terry snored threw his sleep. She looked around someone was watching them. She felt her skin crawl. She laid her hand over her stomach. She turned putting her foot on the ice wooden floor. She lean over turning on the lap what ever was in the room went away. She lay back on the bed it was four in the morning. She finally fell back asleep but with the light on. She was the first on to wake up. She clicked off the lamp when there was plenty of light in the room. Terry was still sleeping away he had wrestled with all the boys yesterday and it took it toll. She grabbed a shower she kept thinking about this morning. She wrapped a towel around her. She walked back in the room. She threw a pillow at Terry who woke up with a snort. He opens his eyes.

"Morin"

"Terry did something seem odd last night"

"No why"

"Nothin"

"Alright" He went back to sleep. She rolls her eyes and walked out.

(Next Natsuko still has a bad feeling for the next few days until someone is standing in her room with his hand over her mouth)


End file.
